Morning before Celebrations
by LaneUzumaki
Summary: Sarada and Boruto go for a walk the morning before Sarada becomes hokage. !Short Drabble!


The morning of the celebrations was like any other morning since the couple had moved in together. Boruto and Sarada had been an official couple now for the past two years. Boruto saving her had finally made her realise how she couldn't be without the blonde ninja. They began dating and Sarada against her father's wishes she moved in with Boruto, into the small apartment he had. The two locked up the apartment and headed outside with their wolf pup. The two had rescued him on a mission and brought him home to be healed by Kiba and his Clan, yet after he was healed he wouldn't stay away from the village and would turn up at the hokage tower. Eventually the two brought him in and now he was like part of the family.

Boruto and Sarada waited till they were out of the village before removing the dogs leash. He was a big dog and people were scared of him. The Hokages son just smiled, as the dog ran off in front the man put his arm around Sarada's back and walked with her.

"Looks like it's going to be a perfect day for your celebration today.." Boruto admitted as they walked together, he could feel his own nerves starting to take over for the day. He had thought twice about things but ended up following his heart and picking today. He wanted the day to just go swimmingly for his beautiful Uchiha girlfriend.

"It does doesn't it? I still can't believe I'm being honoured with the title of Hokage." Sarada said.

"You deserve it. No one has worked as hard as you have. Beside, my father will still be Hokage beside you, till his ready to step down. It's kinda like how the Third did it to be fair. But you'll get full trained and that way my father can do missions that are needed and you take over running the village." Boruto was so proud of her. He had became the head of Anbu for the Tactical Squad team. Because above all, he wanted to protect his lover. As an Anbu he could do that.

The wolf pup ran back over to his two master with a giant stick he'd found. For a pup he was an easily a meter off the ground in height as he waited for one of them to take the stick. Boruto smiled and took the stick before throwing it for the pup to chase after. The silver wolf ran over to where it had landed and took off running with it again as Boruto smiled and looked at Sarada. She was completely perfect. Her black hair was untied as it rested past her shoulders. Her glasses propped on the end of her nose as she walked beside him.

"I've not the only one of us who's worked hard. You're head of Anbu and Mitsuki taking over from his father. We've all worked so hard to get this far you know.." Sarada told Boruto, obviously not wanting to take the glory for today being all about her, which it was.

"Trust me, no one has worked as hard as you have Sarada." The man repeated, throwing the stick for the pup again before looking back at the women he loved so much. "You took Konoha by storm, you protected the Hokage, you saved my little sister, rescued the team of students from an attack. You deserve this more then any of us." Boruto praised her as she shook her head.

"But every one of those times you've been beside me." Sarada told him with a sigh, she hated all the glory right now.

"And I'm always going to be beside you Sarada. Now, Tomorrow, the next thousand sunsets and the two thousand sun rises. I will be right here beside you.." Boruto told her as he watched her. "And I'm serious Sarada. I want to be here with you. Every step of the way.." Boruto paused and watched her as she smiled at him and hugged him, his arms went around her waist and hugged her back.

"I love you Bolt…" The future Hokage said to him as he smiled and kissed her head.

"And I love you Sarada. With my entire being." The man said as he broke off the hug and moved to take something out of his pocket as he started to talk. "I wanted to ask you later… but I thought that I'd do it before the celebration. I just… I want to be your all like your my all. And remember I came home with a shattered rib a few nights back… well it came from your father.."

"Wait what? My father-" Boruto cut her off by putting his spared hand under her chin and bring her lips to meet his before whispering to her.

"I asked for his blessing if I could marry you. And he said yes… which brings me to my question.." Boruto smiled and got down on one knee in front of Sarada. "Sarada Uchiha, will you marry me?"

~~~~~~~ Later that day ~~~~~~~

Sarada smiled and waved to the crowd cheering for her outside of the Hokage tower as she wore the Kage of Konohagakure hat, a symbol of becoming hokage. As she waved to people standing behind her watching was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Boruto and their pup Kashi. The crowd continued to cheer until Sarada turned around and smiled at her family behind her as she held on the hat with her left hand, it was only Sakura who cloaked the ring on her daughters finger, it was no wonder she was beaming completely from the moment she had seen her. The women glanced at Boruto and he looked just as happy as her daughter did.

Somethings were meant to be. And Sarada and Boruto. The two were meant to be.

 _Lane~ Just more short drabble, this time Sarada and Boruto. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
